


cuz baby it’s three am

by muffincollection



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :(, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Silly fight, Taeyong being Johnny’s baby for 1.3k words straight, petnames, they love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffincollection/pseuds/muffincollection
Summary: After a little fight, Taeyong finds himself in an empty park in the pouring rain. Luckily, Johnny has an umbrella and a knack for cute things (like Taeyong).
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	cuz baby it’s three am

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is a liddol itsy bitsy drabble 🥺 hope u all enjoy
> 
> these characters are not mine 🥺 
> 
> enjoy!!!

Taeyong was being overdramatic. He knew he was and he probably was a little stupid for storming out over something so stupid, but he had a bad day. In no way does Taeyong getting mad be justified by his outburst, but it definitely was a provoking factor. He had gotten home from work only to find out that Johnny indeed had watched the newest episodes of some TV show they were watching, and to be frank Taeyong wanted to curl up next to his giant  _ fucking  _ boyfriend and just watch the show. Maybe fall asleep in his arms so Johnny would carry him to bed. 

But no, Johnny had watched the episodes and Taeyong got upset with him. Johnny didn’t yell or raise his voice, he remained calm. Like he always did, it annoyed Taeyong that he couldn’t just keep his temper level when in moments like this. 

Unfortunately, his short-temperedness got him stranded almost in an empty park in the pouring down rain. He was crying, but now he wasn’t sure if that was just the rain trickling down his face. Taeyong felt stupid for getting mad at Johnny.  _ Terrible  _ even. Everything he’s tried to avoid hit him like a truck. 

Johnny wouldn’t be upset for long. In fact, he was probably not upset to begin with and was looking for his tiny boyfriend anyways. Taeyong pouted and looked at the ground. It was getting all mushy from the rain and was somehow just making him even sadder. 

_ “Poor worms, tsk,”  _ Taeyong said with a pout, “You better immediately go back under the soil when the sun comes back out. I’ll cry if I see any of you dried up outside my front door.”

Taeyong has always loved little bugs. They were fascinating and he loved when they would crawl on his arms and then fly away if the could. He furrows his brows thinking of all the little bugs that drowned from the rain. Then he begins to think of all the poor helpless stray animals who have no warm home to go to. 

“Hm,” Taeyong runs a hand through his dripping hair, “Same goes for all you little creatures, be careful. The rain is our enemy! I wish I could hold you all, I’m so sorry.” He would cry but he bites his tongue, “One day I’ll open my own vet and I’ll take care of all of you.”

He doesn’t even notice the rain isn’t hitting him anymore, he just continued to rant to the bugs around him who probably weren’t even listening. Taeyong leans back and feels his head hit a firm stomach. Turning around, Taeyong feels his heart get stuck in his throat. 

“Johnny!” Taeyong twists and practically jumped over the bench to wrap his entire body around Johnny, feeling his eyes water and release tears again, “I’m sorry, Johnny, I am so sorry! I had no right getting mad at you and I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me! It’s my fault, I hope you didn’t cry because if you did I’ll just feel worse— and- I just I don’t even care that much that you watched it because the show kinda sucks and I just wanted to fall asleep next to you and forget about stupid Joseph at my work place who called me an idiot and I’m just—“

Taeyong is cut off by warm lips on his and they’re taking a few steps backwards, the kiss is slow and Taeyong can feel all his anxieties fall apart and turn into dust as Johnny just kisses him longer. The rain gets a little harder and stings their skin, but they could really careless. 

“Baby boy, it’s okay,” Johnny whispers, “Don’t our down your emotions like that. If you’re upset it’s okay to be upset, my precious what’s Joseph done now? And the show isn’t that great, but maybe we can put on a Disney movie when we get home, hm?”

“Joseph yelled at me because apparently I used the wrong serum, but the head Vet gave me instructions loud and clear and I followed them accordingly!” Taeyong whimpered, “But fucking  _ Joseph _ screamed at me in the break room, then when the head Vet asked what was going on he said I provoked him but I didn’t. I didn’t! And to top it all off I was walking home and I saw a kitty almost get hit by a car and then I tried to save it, but it scratched me and I don’t even know what I did wrong!”

Johnny pets the back of Taeyong’s hair, “Baby boy, you’re burning up, my precious. I think you’re getting sick. I think we should go together when you next work to confront the head Vet about Joseph’s behavior, that’s not right of him to treat you like that.”

“Mmh,” Taeyong shifts in Johnny’s hold and rests his head on the other man’s shoulder, “I’m scared of that.”

“You’ll overcome it, Joseph can’t control you like that,” Johnny whispers, “And I should say now that I’m sorry too, I didn’t stop you from leaving. But I knew that you needed to clear your head, I didn’t know that meant sitting in a dark park at ass o’clock in the morning though.” Johnny giggled and moved his hand down Taeyong’s back in a comforting movement. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Johnny to hold Taeyong. Growing up, before Johnny has any proper strength on him Taeyong would always throw himself on Johnny’s back to be carried. Despite him being barely over 54kg for the longest time until he went into his twenties, Johnny still found himself struggling. So he began to work out a little more until he could just pick Taeyong up with ease whenever he pleased and not get tired. 

_ (sometimes if Johnny is lucky, Taeyong will pick him up and baby him ((his strong baby)) and treat him like a baby) _

But usually, Johnny loved to baby Taeyong, coddling him with pet names and cuddles. And Taeyong loved it just as much, both being told by exes that they were too affectionate. They’re lucky that they discovered their feelings for each other were mutual when they were both graduating college and Johnny screamed over the music of the after party he was in love with Taeyong.

So three years later at the age of twenty four, both of them stand in the rain after a silly fight. Johnny sighed and maneuvered himself to get Taeyong in a more comfortable position. 

“Let’s get home, okay? I don’t want you to get even more sick,” Johnny hums, and Taeyong picks his head up from Johnny’s shoulder. 

“Kiss me more,” Taeyong pouts, “I want kisses…”

Johnny presses kisses all over the younger man’s face, then one long on his lips, “Better, sweet baby?”

Taeyong nods softly and rests his head back on the shoulder.

_ - _

Taeyong does end up getting sick, in fact he’s come down with a bad flu and the doctor had put him on bedrest until his fever died down. Of course it didn’t stop Taeyong from being so clingy and wanting to be babied by his boyfriend. 

“I’m sick, you  _ have  _ to baby me!” Taeyong pouts with watery eyes, and Johnny bites his tongue.

“My little angel,” Johnny pinches his cheeks, “I’ll baby you all I can when I get home from work okay?”

Taeyong huffs, but nods and turns on his back again.

“Good boy,” Johnny pats the small man’s head and kisses his cheek, “Now be good while I’m gone. Only get out of bed if you have to use the restroom. Taeil will be coming over to check on you in a few hours, okay? I love you so much, baby boy. I’ll be home soon.”

Johnny sets the wet towel on his forehead comfortably, then gets on the floor by the bed.

“I love you too,” Taeyong responds softly.

_ (Taeyong, being stubborn, ends up being laying on the floor in the middle of the room because he tried to stay out of bed for a long time, Taeil, who finds him on the ground, almost has a heart attack. Luckily, Taeyong just smiled with a soft, “Hello!”) _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading heheheheh hope u enjoyed!! kudos/comments are always always appreciated!!!!!!!


End file.
